Existing security protocols and algorithms have varying degrees of vulnerability. Cryptanalysis techniques are strong and improve with increases in computing capability. Conventional encryption algorithms are well-studied and have acquired numerous attack strategies. All algebraic algorithmic approaches will eventually fall to a successful attack. Protocols for performing authentication are vulnerable to social engineering. Certificate Authorities (“CAs”) are vulnerable to identity impersonation in the fixed infrastructure environment. Creating practical CAs for a mobile ad-hoc network (“MANET”) infrastructure has the same vulnerability as the fixed infrastructure, with more challenges. The useful lifetime of cryptographic codes is unpredictable.
Networks are particularly vulnerable, for example, due to lax security implementation of existing protocols. An attacker using packet sniffers such as Wireshark® may be able to recover plaintext message authentication codes. Attackers can spoof unsecured network devices via protocol attacks such as spoofing a Hot Standby Router Protocol (“HSRP”) router into changing the active router or via Simple Network Management Protocol (“SNMP”) reconnaissance. Attackers may probe networks and retrieve legitimate access control information. Further, a misconfigured firewall can be used against the network that such a firewall is trying to protect.
DNA has also been used as a cryptographic medium. For example, some systems use DNA as a one-time code pad in a steganographic approach. The steganographic approach may be desirable because DNA provides a natural template for the hidden message approach. Such methods generally pertain to inserting encrypted sequences into genomes. However, no current technological approach exists that uses a broad range of biological pathways for information and network security devices.